Difference
by Videogame Fangirl
Summary: A holiday gift for 10Join-Fei! She wanted me to write a oneshot for her and Gill so here you are, Fei-Fei! Please read and review people, it's cute!


**Videogamefangirl – YEAH! Wait, oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I'M A COOKIE!**

**10Join-Fei – Yuna, are you on drugs or something like that?**

**Videogamefangirl – Uhhhh, no. You wanted a story so now you get one!**

**AznHalfBreed – Another ONESHOT?! Oh goddess, I'm SO outta here. **

**Videogamefangirl – What?! Masshuu, you're my commentator! You can't leave!**

**10Join-Fei – Yes, Masshuu, don't leave. Yuna and I are having a wonderful time.**

**AznHalfBreed - ……..**

He walked the streets quite alone and deep in thought. His brow furrowed as his thoughts began to work their way faster in his head. The boy was tall for his age but as always in his life, he was quite alone and seemingly friendless. He didn't care on a high degree; he had never been one to socialize. Little did he know that he would soon be broken out of his little cocoon. He walked briskly and a little slowly down the path and with apprehension; he entered into Waffle Town Square. Sighing to himself, he opened the doors of the Town Hall with a feeling of disgust to how repetitive his life had become. As he was setting himself up for yet another day at work, his father, the mayor, came running down the stairs, that overlarge grin on his face.

"Gill! Oh my goddess, I have wonderful news." Gill refrained from twitching, he remembered the last time his father had had a great idea. The result had been him cross dressing for some stupid festival that he had been sure to get banned. That was one of many woes to being girly looking and having a fetish with being clean. He shuffled some papers and looked at his father with raised eyebrows.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said in an annoyed voice. His tone could do nothing to stop his father's good mood. The mayor started to do a small happy dance by clapping his hands and twirling on the tips of his feet. Wishing that perhaps his father had been a different man at this particular time, Gill sighed and waited until his father responded.

"I hired, that's right, hired someone to help you at this dreary place!" He said excitedly. Gill threw him a very sarcastic look and dramatically rolled his eyes at his father.

"Great, wonderful, can you go now?" He said without being able to keep annoyance from being in his voice. His father was already used to his behavior and he simply nodded gestured towards the doors. As if on cue, the doors that led outside opened and revealed a girl that was slightly below average height with overlarge eyes. Gill studied her for a small portion of time and managed to see glossy, brown curls around her face and sparkling gray eyes before he grew bored and looked back down. The girl was obviously still staring at him for his father introduced his sullen son.

"Hello, Fei. This is my son, Gill." Gill made a noncommittal grunt and refused to look up from his paperwork. His father made a tsking noise but said nothing. Gill thought that perhaps if he acted stuck up enough, this girl would go away and he would be left alone to go back into his own little world. But this girl, Fei, or whatever her name was, was not going to go down that easy.

"Excuse me, my name is Fei. I'm supposed to be working here so can you stop being so rude and help me out?" Gill looked up in anger, how dare she call him rude?! She was the one making him stop his work and making him take out time to help her. It was only when he looked up that he noticed that this girl was far more developed than any girl he had ever seen. Feeling a red blush come on to his face, he glared as best as he could.

"I'm not being rude! You want to learn what to do? Organize these papers; prove that you can actually do something." He said with agitation marred in his voice. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before walking over and taking the papers out of his hands. She stuck out her tongue at him in a very childish fashion and began to organize them as Gill had instructed. Before he could protest, she was done and she handed him the papers with a pouty expression.

"Done, anything else?" His father, seeing that Gill was about to exclaim or shoot something rude in her face, interrupted and cleared his throat.

"How about you go help Elli? I'm sure that nurse, I mean, assistant, although, she changes roles in every game, needs your help." He said. With an exaggerated wave, he departed from the scene and left through the doors from which Fei had come through. The vixen looked Gill in the face but her face wasn't angry, it was slightly happier. Gill looked at her and felt the red tinge come back on his face as he realized that the girl was pretty. She paid no attention and sighed, extending her hand.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry I interrupted you." She said. He took her hand and for just a few seconds, he felt her warmth before they separated and she turned to go see what she could help Elli with. Gill became flustered as this girl would be doing what he should've done and grabbed his things. Before Elli or Fei saw him, he left Town Hall and felt a refreshing breeze hit his face. He bit back a grimace, who did that girl think she was, anyway? Challenging him like that… But inside, Gill felt a spark of happiness and felt hyped up; he finally had a challenger in this dreary town.

Fei came almost every day after her first day helping out. Since their first introduction, she was always so close to getting on his temper. No one had ever dared contradict the mayor's son but this girl didn't seem to care. She waltzed in and if she didn't like what he was doing, she had ten different things to say about it and more. However, as much as she managed to annoy him, Fei somehow managed to display her nice side as well. She could be charming when she wanted to be and had an amazing voice, which she used at occasional festivals.

For the first time in his life, there just didn't seem to be enough time in the day. Gill would usually lament on how much time he had to kill at the end of every day but now, it seemed to slip right through his fingers. He found that he was coming to enjoy the company of this girl and would hurry off to work every single day in the hopes of seeing her. Two seasons flew by faster than he anticipated and he caught himself off guard one Saturday evening when he asked her a question. Fei was turning to leave Town Hall when Gill caught up with her and out his hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn in surprise.

"Hey, Fei," He began. The girl looked into his blue eyes that had gotten much warmer now that she had come into his life. "Would you possibly consider meeting me at Sundae Inn for lunch tomorrow at twelve?" The words left his lips without him planning them but he was even more surprised to see the huge grin that came on her face.

"Sure!" She said and with a wave, she left the hall, leaving Gill alone in his thoughts. For the rest of the night, he pondered where that idea had come from. It wasn't as if he enjoyed her company, nope, not in the slightest. He didn't really like it when she was around, she would contradict him far too much. But as time had showed him, the next afternoon came quickly and before he knew it, he was waiting outside the inn for her. The girl weaved through the crowd and eventually, she greeted him.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late; the crops were growing like crazy." She said as she brushed a strand piece of hair behind her ear. Perhaps it was his OCD to symmetry but it was then Gill noticed that there was a strand of hair on the other side of her face. His fingers acting with a will of their own, he pushed the strand behind her ear. Fei gasped slightly but passed it off with a smile that was glowing with warmth. Gill quickly removed his fingers and led her into the inn.

"S-shall we?" He said, cursing himself for the slight stutter. Fei nodded and the two of them proceeded to go inside. It was soon that Gill learned that this girl was very conservative when it came to eating and she refused to eat a lot of food. However, she was a little fun, okay, fine, she was a lot of fun to hang out with. The two of them talked over lunch and pretty soon, it was time to go. Fei grinned at him once more and sent him a glowing look.

"Thanks, Gill, that was great. Hey," She said as she turned. "It'd be great if we could do this next Sunday." It was with these words that Sunday's suddenly became their outing day. Gill had no idea how it really happened but now, they hung out on the day they were both off. They would have picnics at Brownie Ranch (though he avoided Alan's Tree) and would sometimes eat at the bar. Before he knew it, yet another season had sped by and Fei had become his closest friend. He had no memory of ever having friends before but now, they were so close that Fei could practically read his thoughts and vice versa.

Being particularly bored after work, Gill had a few extra minutes and decided to check his calendar. It was only with this motion that he realized that the Firefly Festival was coming up soon. With a sharp intake of breath, he realized that for the first time in his living memory, he actually wanted to go and more than that, he wanted to ask someone to go with him. With a curt good-bye to Elli, he ran over to her house by the sea and knocked on her door, taking in large amounts of air.

"Fei! Open up!" He called. The girl answered some minutes later, revealing herself to be wearing a semi-skimpy outfit. He blushed but continued as she threw him a questioning look. "I was wondering… um, you know the Firefly Festival that's coming up, right? Do you have anyone you want to go with because if you don't, uh, well, would you like to go with me?" Gill felt mighty proud of himself for getting through the whole sentence without stuttering. Fei blinked and Gill rather thought that a faint blush came on her features.

"Gill, I wouldn't like to go with you…" His heart dropped and his mood decreased. He went to turn, perhaps to find a silent place by himself, but she continued in a soft voice. "I'd love to go with you." She said. He wheeled around, his heart soaring, to see a grin on her face as she looked up at him through tentative eys. Gill smiled back and ran fingers through his hair.

"Great! I'll see you there then!" He said, running off to his house and shooting her one more grin before he left for good. Fei waved him off and closed her door. His heart felt as light as air and he smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for the next day!

Finally, after lying awake for hours on end and cursing the fact that he had to still organize papers even though he was off from work, he set off to Caramel Falls. Upon entering in the secluded area, he noticed that Fei was there, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs. She turned when she heard his footsteps and a blush, as well as a smile, came on to her face.

"Oh, Gill! Hi!" She said, nervously waving to him. Gill waved back and sat down next to her, trying his hardest not to stare at her beauty. She tried several times to start up a conversation but all was in vain as she kept on stuttering into silence. The fireflies came out around then and it was as if the sky darkened. "Oh, wow!" She said with awe and looked up at the sky. While she was preoccupied, Gill gulped and reached out an arm. He put it around her shoulders and his heart beat even faster when she leaned into him. He tried not to show his emotions, as usual, but a silly grin was on his face. He managed to get it off as the fireflies left the area and Fei turned to him.

"That was wonderful, was it not?" She asked. She smiled and the blush on her face was ten different shades of crimson. Gill nodded and spoke softly.

"Fei…" He said her name slowly, causing the brunette to stare at him. Not knowing what he was doing, most likely he wasn't even thinking at this point, Gill leaned in a softly kissed her on her lips. He felt her gasp a small bit before he touched her lips but she kissed him back, causing his heart to double in speed. They stayed like that, Gill not knowing how long, until at last, they each pulled back from each other. With a stammer, Gill tried to speak and say what he knew he had to say.

"Um, now that we've, you know, d-do you want to be my girlfriend?" He said with a small voice. He watched as her face morphed from surprised to happy to something beyond anything else. She practically glowed and grinned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She screamed in his ear. He hugged her back, finally, the feeling of being alone was no longer existent.

**Videogamefangirl – Awww, uber cuteness!**

**10Join-Fei – Yah… Cute. Thanks, Yuna!**

**AznHalfBreed – Are we done?!**

**Videogamefangirl – You know what, Massuu? Shut up!**

**10Join-Fei – Right, people, read and don't forget to review!**


End file.
